


All He Needed Was Luck

by thesunandthestars



Series: As Told By Carswell Thorne [2]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Could Be Canon, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Set during Winter, Thorne POV, but still POV third person, i just love cresswell so so much as you probably can tell, i love Carswell Thorne more than life itself, i love writing Thorne POV help, spoilers for winter, thorne just tELL HER ALREADY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunandthestars/pseuds/thesunandthestars
Summary: It was the beginning of a normal day for the majority of the galaxy, Thorne supposed, but not for a man whose eyesight had finally returned.The beginning of Chapter 9 ofWinterthrough Thorne's perspective, because I'm having so much fun writing Thorne and his thoughts. Thorne has just gotten his eyesight back and is ready to surprise the crew, but little does he know there is a surprise of his own unwittingly waiting for him...





	All He Needed Was Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue is from Chapter 9 of _Winter _by Marissa Meyer.__

It was the beginning of a normal day for the majority of the galaxy, Thorne supposed, but not for a man whose eyesight had finally returned. He gripped the edge of the sink, peering at his own reflection in the mirror of the bathroom and noting how it felt like he’d never been blind. When he’d woken up and immediately noticed how _clear_ everything was, he was surprisingly giddy. He actually considered running to find Cress and tell her the news, but she’d seemed to have distanced herself when his sight started to come back and so he thought better of it. 

Thorne hadn’t realized how much he’d taken his sight for granted until he lost it in the fall to Earth aboard Cress’s satellite. Now that it had returned fully, he was glad he was able to help Cinder with her whole revolution thing more effectively. It was obvious that Cinder had been inconvenienced by his lack of vision, and how he couldn’t help out as much as he did before the crash, but he knew she’d be grateful that his sight had returned. If she wasn’t busy rolling her eyes at him and making some sarcastic comment. He couldn’t wait to shoot one of his own back at her. 

As for the rest of the crew, Thorne was glad to see all of them again. Wolf wasn’t half bad, even though he was moody most of the time. Kai was starting to grow on Thorne, much to Thorne's surpriseーhe tended to distrust authority figures. And Iko was fun and positive and Thorne found her easy to talk to. They were all definitely a band of misfits, but Thorne was glad he had their company. 

The one person he was slightly confused by was Cress. He’d noted a while back that she’d stopped voluntarily talking to or hanging out with him, but he wasn’t sure why. She’d confirmed that the kissーyes, he was still thinking about that, though he didn’t know whyーmet her expectations, and yet she’d told him she wasn’t in love with him anymore. Well, she actually had just stayed silent when he asked her if she still was. He wasn’t sure if that meant she actually _was_ still in love with him, since she was so much harder to read than most girls. He supposed the main reason for that was his previous lack of sight, though. 

Thorne realized, with a jolt, that he was very curious as to what Cress looked like. He knew she was small, as he could easily tell from the way her head only reached his collarbone. The only other thing he remembered from when they’d first met over the D-COMM chip was her incredibly long golden hair, which he himself had cut and was obviously not as long anymore. He’d been told that Iko had trimmed it into something resembling a hairstyle, and he wondered how short it was now. He could picture it framing her face in a cute bob, making it easier to admire her andー

He had no idea where any of this was coming from, especially since he didn’t even remember what she looked like. He’d found himself thinking about her at random points in the day. His pulse would quicken when she’d giggle or brush her tiny fingers across his forehead when giving him the eyedrops. And now that she’d distanced herself from him, he had been wondering about her even more and trying to figure it all out. Why she quickly excused herself when he entered a conversation. Why he had been thinking about her so much and imagining what it would be like to kiss her again. 

Thorne quickly left _that_ train of thought behind, suddenly feeling that pulse quickening thing again. The feeling wasn’t new, and he knew what it meant. He was good at ignoring it, and he knew that that was what he would have to do in this case. There was no question that Cress wasn’t one of those girls he could just enjoy for a little while and then leave behind. He cared about her too much, and she was too naïve and inexperienced to be able to handle a broken heart. He knew he would never be able to keep her for himself, and if he let himself get too attached and something happened he’d be ruined. 

Cress _mattered_ , and Thorne knew that if he let her in they would both end up with scars. Cress deserved so much more than a criminal and Thorne knew it. 

Deciding that his appearance was satisfactory, Thorne opened the door of the bathroom and headed down the hall towards the cargo bay where he could hear Kai promising someone something. 

Aces, it would be weird to see all the faces in the cargo bay for the first time in so long. Thorne had gotten into the habit of imagining the facial expressions that his companions were making, just to give him a way to pretend he wasn’t visually impaired. But now he could walk into a room and he could see everything and had no reason to be anything but confident. He was good at that. 

He strolled into the cargo bay and immediately tuned into the conversation. 

“I’m pretty sure Thorne stole it.”

At the mention of his name, Thorne glanced at Cinder, who’d spoken, and leaned against the doorway. Cinder looked the same as alwaysーhair in a messy ponytail, cargo pants, and a serious expression on her face. She looked a little more tense than before, and Thorne knew it was all from the revolution and the stress she had been under for the previous few months. 

“Ah. Of course.” Kai carefully placed one of the Venezuelan dream dolls Thorne had stolen back into its packaging. Kai was also looking tense, and the crew uniform he was wearing looked so different from the crisp outfits he wore on the netfeeds. “He’d better plan on giving all this stuff back.”

Thorne decided to cut in with a grin. “Sure I’ll give it back, Your Majesticness. For a proper finder’s fee.”

Both Kai and Cinder turned to him, but he missed their reactions because Cress whirled around to face him and her eyes widened immediately. 

_Cress._

Thorne’s breath hitched. She was even smaller than he remembered, with a pretty heart shaped face and huge blue eyes that were staring directly into his own. The dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks was doused in pink as a blush grew on her cheeks, and her lips parted ever the slightest. Her hair was, as he had suspected, cut into a bob of sorts, the loose curls not quite reaching her shoulders. The crew uniform she was wearing was the smallest one they had been able to find but was still too large, which Thorne found adorable for some odd reason. _She_ was adorable. 

No, not adorable. Adorable wasn’t the right word. Adorable was the kind of word he’d use for a puppy or a baby, Thorne thought. Cress was really, extremely pretty, if there was a word for that. 

But it wasn’t just her appearance. It was her kindness and her curiosity and the way she laughed. It was the way she’d kept going in the desert even after she’d lost everything she’d ever known. And it was the way her hand found his every so often and how his heart would thump in his chest when she did so. 

Thorne was tempted to just blame his feelings on attraction, but he knew he couldn’t. What he was feeling was not just plain attraction. Cress did not have a supermodel body or super long legs or a sultry expression. She wasn’t one of the girls a man would take one glance at and immediately label “hot”. Though she _was_ noticeably pretty, it wasn’t the only thing that made Thorne’s heart skip a beat. He’d begun to notice his feelings while blind, so it obviously had something to do with her personality as well. He supposed what he felt for her was more than just attraction. Maybe...a crush?

No. There was no way Captain Carswell Thorne could have a _crush_ on a tiny genius, even if she was undeniably sweet and pretty. Crushes were for teenagers. Crushes were not for criminal masterminds who were about to become revolutionaries. And even if he did have a crush on Cressーwhich he definitely didn’t, no wayーhe knew, deep down, that all he’d do was break her heart. 

It was a strange thing, to think that he actually _cared_ if Cress’s heart was broken. He hadn’t cared before. He hadn’t cared about those other girls. But this time he did, because Cress was different. She was special. But he knew opening up to her would be the end of them both. 

Even so, he couldn’t deny the hope that one day he’d be worthy enough for Cress. 

“The short hair,” he said to Cress suddenly, sure that he was grinning. “It works.”

Her face flamed even more, her freckles now drowning in pink. Thorne found it very endearing. 

The revolution. He was supposed to be focusing on the revolution, not a five foot Lunar shell who just happened to be both a genius and possibly the cutest girl he’d ever seen.

Thorne turned away, willing himself to stop thinking about Cress. It wasn’t an easy feat, but he found worrying about the revolution and helping Cinder with her master plan was somehow easier than trying to decode his own feelings for a girl.

Aces. This whole hero thing had really messed up his brain. 

Even though he knew he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about Cress, he couldn’t help but hope that if they both survived the revolution, a miracle would occur and he’d be able to confess his feelingsーwhatever they wereーwhile actually _deserving_ her love. The only flaw in that plan was that miracles didn’t happen. At least not where Thorne was concerned.

All he needed was luck, he supposed. That was simple.

After all, Carswell Thorne was nothing if not lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> As you all probably know by now, I love Thorne waaaaaay too much and I also love writing from his perspective way too much. So expect Cresswell stories from me until the end of time.
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader who has read over some of my past works but I've forgotten to mention! You make me grin like an idiot when you praise my work. And thank you to the readers for checking out my stories! I hope you have as much fun reading my stuff as I have writing :)


End file.
